On the Run
by LiliiMalfoy
Summary: One-shot baseada na música On the Run da Beyoncé e Jay-Z que fala do amor de uma mulher por um bandido. Espero que gostem.


**Disclaimer: **Isso não me pertence. Nada disse tem fim lucrativo. É só diversão. Esqueçam os livros. Nessa fanfic a Hermione ja é mais velha mas a guerra continua e Severo é um foragido da lei.

POV Hermione

_Who wants that perfect love story any way__  
><em>_Anyway__  
><em>_Cliché, cliché, cliché, cliché__  
><em>_Who wants that hero love that saves the day__  
><em>_Anyway__  
><em>_Cliché, cliché, cliché, cliché_

Mais uma vez eu me encontro com ele. O que era para ter sido somente uma vez , agora é na cama eu trago meu cigarro. A Hermione de antes já não existe mais.Não por algum trauma, nunca fui dada à essas merdas. Mas porque cresci, e compreendi muita coisa. Acontece. As pessoas amadurecem. Deitado na cama está o maior procurado da história bruxa. Eu vejo na tv seu rosto, mas não me importo. Nada importa. O prazer que eu tenho com ele faz tudo valer a pena. Estamos no meio da guerra, mas a maior guerra está dentro de mim.

_I_ _hear sirens while we make love__  
><em>_Loud as hell but they don't know__  
><em>_They're nowhere near us_

Eu ouço que estão atrás dele mas o que importa?Quem se importa? Nada disso importa, eu faria de tudo pra ter um pouco mais, faria de tudo por ele. Ninguém entende o que eu sinto. É mais do que uma necessidade, eu PRECISO disso pra viver. Ele acorda.

_What about the bad guy goes good, yea_

_And the missing love that's misunderstood_

_Yea Black hour glass_

_Our glass_

_Toast to cliché_

_ln a dark past_

Nao é romance de adolescente que se apaixona pelo carinha disso. Já não sou mais adolescente e sei muito bem o que eu quero. Quero ele, sempre. Sem restrições. Sem ninguém.

_I'm an outlaw_

_Gotta outlaw chick_

_Matching tatts this_

_Ink don't come off_

_Even if rings come off_

_If things ring off_

_My nails get dirty_

_My past ain't pretty_

_My lady is_

_My Mercedes is_

Um fora da lei. Tsc tsc. Que merda. Acabei arrastando a Granger pra esse pesadelo. Foda-se. Ela sabe no que se meteu. Meu passado sempre foi sujo e isso todos sabem. Só nao sabem que a princesa grifinória ( nem tao mais princesa assim) também é. Eu sei, matei o velho. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? No meio dessa guerra, todo mundo só quer salvar sua pele, nada mais.

_I don't care if you on the run_

_Baby as long as I'm next to you_

_And if loving you is a crime_

_Tell me why do I bring out_

_The best in you_

_I hear sirens while we make love_

_Loud as hell but they don't know_

_They're nowhere near us_

_I will hold your heart and your gun_

_I don't care if they come_

_Noo_

_I know it's crazy but_

_They can take me_

_Now that l found the places that_

_You take me_

_Without you I got nothing to lose_

-Acordada Granger?- Olho pra ela fumando meu cigarro e o tomo da sua boca para dar uma tragada.

-Não consigo mais dormir. Tá muito quente.- O olho fumando o cigarro e falo – Você nunca vai parar com essa merda?

- Não tenho que te dar satisfações da minha vida. Se eu fumo ou não é problema meu.E se me lembro bem, a pouco você também estava fumando, então cala a boca.

- Ok. Foda-se.

POV Hermione

Levanto e vou pro parapeito da janela. Vejo o caos de Paris de cima e pra mim todos não passam de pequenas formiguinhas. Se eu quero que isso tudo acabe logo? É óbvio. Vou lutar pra isso? Não sei. Mas por enquanto, não existe guerra, nao existe Voldemort, nao existe nada. Só existe eu e ele.

POV Snape

Nao consigo negar e sei que isso é minha perdição. Estar com ela é perigoso , mas no meio disso tudo o que não é? Pelo menos tenho algumas horas de prazer com uma mulher sem o drama todo. Ela sabe da minha condição e não faz alarde por isso. O sexo é ótimo, o que me alivia das tensões da vida fugitiva. Aqui só existe eu e ela, assim esqueço um pouco quem eu sou pro mundo lá fora. E por alguns minutos eu posso tê-la em meus braços.

_They can take me_

_Now that l found the places that_

_You take me_

_Without you l got nothing lose_

POV Hermione

Eles podem me levar. Podem me jogar em Azkaban, mas nada vai me fazer esquecê-lo. Ele me mostrou lugares que eu nunca iria conhecer, me deu sensações únicas, me fez sentir única. E pra mim, ele é o único. Agora já não tenho nada a perder. Desde que ele se tornou essencial, não quero saber de mais nada. Somente Snape.

_They ain't see potential in me girl_

_But you see it_

_If it's you and me against the world_

_Then so be it_

POV Snape

Obvio que ninguém acredita que foi tudo um plano do velho. Mas o que eu vou fazer? Ninguém achou que eu seria capaz de matá-lo, ninguém nunca vai imaginar que foi tudo armado. Talvez, só talvez, quando isso acabar, a verdade seja revelada e eu vou poder ter um pouco de paz.

_I don't care if they give me life_

_l get all my life from you_

_And if loving you had a price_

_I would pay my life for you_

_Give it up give it up give it all away_

_No, I swear_

_I'll never give it up give it up give it all away_

_Without you I got nothing lose_

Se a hora chegar e eu tiver que dar minha vida pela dele, eu sei que nao vou hesitar. Já sabia que estar com ele haveria um preço , e se é esse o preço, então que seja. De uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu nunca, nunca vou desistir de Snape. Desistindo dele, desisto de mim.

N/A: Geeente! Que vergonha, primeira vez que eu publico no FF, embora eu tenha 3 historias na Floreios. Enfim, fiz essa fanfic baseada em uma musica da Beyoncé com o Jay-Z que eu AMO! Ia ter cenas NC mas nao consegui fazer, talvez mais tarde eu edite e coloque. Se acharem algum erro podem falar e espero que voces gostem. Um beijo!


End file.
